1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pouring spouts and is particularly concerned with a pouring spout adapted to be releasably and threadaly mounted on a conventional lubricating oil container. The pouring spout has a built-in selective flow stopping mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Lubricating oil is widely used in order to minimize the ware created by friction between the moving components of most conventional internal combustion engines. Since the viscosity of the oil has a tendency to break down over a given period of use, the routine maintenance of most conventional internal combustion engines such as the ones found in most conventional vehicles involves replacing the used lubricating oil. During the oil changing operation, the user must pour the oil from a container into an oil filler neck, part of the engine.
Because of the positioning of the oil filler neck and because of the specific shape of the oil container, it often happens that during the pouring operation of the oil from the container into the oil filer neck, some of the lubricating oil is spilled on the exterior surface of the engine block. The oil which is spilled on the exterior surface of the engine block not only deteriorates the aesthetically pleasing appearance of the latter, but also creates an unpleasant smell when the temperature of the engine rises during ulterior operation.
Furthermore, the presence of oil on the exterior surface of the engine block makes it more difficult to evaluate if the engine consumes or loses lubricating oil.
Accordingly, most users resort to utilizing a pouring funnel during the pouring operation in order to minimize the amount of oil which might get spilled on the exterior surface of the engine block. However, since the flow rate of the funnel is often smaller than the flow rate through the discharging aperture of the oil container, the pouring operation is slowed down. Furthermore, some oil droplets often fall onto the exterior surface of the engine block once the pouring operation is over and the funnel is pulled out of the oil filler neck.